


Cocoa

by Cosmic_Flame



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Horror, Fluff and Angst, Motherhood, Mpreg, Other, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 19:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16069709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Flame/pseuds/Cosmic_Flame
Summary: Inspired by Coffee Beans by AkiieLoo. This is my version of a prequel.





	Cocoa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkiieLoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiieLoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Coffee Beans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861213) by [AkiieLoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiieLoo/pseuds/AkiieLoo). 



When Hide woke up he was in a white room on top of a simple futon. 

He sat up hesitantly, looking all around the room, noticing the lack of sound around him. 

Once fully seated he experienced a wave of nausea overcome him. 

He was barely able to turn his body away from the futon to throw up on the floor, smattering it with bile that ruined the pristine flooring. 

Before he could even gather his bearings he began to throw up again and again until he felt that his insides were turning upside down. 

He felt back on the futon, cradling his sides as he felt a pain that radiated from his abdomen.

Just as he was fading away into his unconsciousness, he saw a glimmer of light appear as the door right in front of him opened and people started entering the room.

* * *

The mysterious people didn't appear again until Hide was awake and not automatically throwing up. 

He was sitting at a table and in front of her was an old lady named Yaya. 

Yaya looked at him with an indifferent expression, there was no sign of sympathy or remorse to Hide's obvious confusion and panic. 

"I understand you have many questions concerning your current situation, and whether or not you would be able to leave this facility, but you must understand Hideyoshi that the CCG are protecting you and you being here is for your benefit."

Hide just stared at her in confusion, "But why would I be important for the CCG? I am just an average student."

"Well you see Hideyoshi you contain one of the greatest inventions the CCG have made. You are carrying the life form of a quingue."

Hide felt that his lungs froze, his thoughts left his mind as he tried to wrap around the idea that he was carrying a lifeform.

"But I am a guy how-I can't carry a child,"

"But you can Hideyoshi, and in eight months you will see the product of all the CCG's efforts come out of you,"

Despite Yaya's reassuring smile all Hide felt was a wave of trepidation. 

* * *

Hide doesn't really remember the moment after Yaya left.

All he remembered was that after he got his meal he stared at his knife and fork and he looked down at his stomach, took aim, and proceeded to stab it. 

He expected to see red blood squirting out from him, a spark of unimaginable pain to take over him. 

But all he saw was a knife that was slightly bended and an unblemished stomach that seemed to unclench after the moment was over.

A wave of panic started to come over Hide as he began to grab the knife and continue to stab himself, despite knowing that nothing was going to come from it. 

His breathing was becoming erethic, shorth breaths that started to become wheezes and his heart rate becoming accelerated as tears started to emerge and cascade from his eyes. 

He didn't know what signaled the doctors to come to his room. 

Maybe they were monitoring him with cameras. 

Maybe his vital signs were visible to them. 

But soon nurses came rushing into the room and held him down and strapped him to a rolling bed and they injected him with anesthetic.

He wished that they injected him with poison instead.

* * *

The only reason why Hide was allowed to return to his room was because keeping him strapped on a bed in the medical ward was too stressful for the child.

This made Hide question how far the medics were willing to go to keep the child alive inside of him.

Once he got back to his room he laid on the futon and just stared at the wall single-minded, wondering why this was happening to him.

The only thing that motivated Hide to move from the bed was to eat the strange meaty soup when it arrived and head to the bathroom frequently. 

There was no motivation for Hide to move or do anything of worth. And it wasn't that the CCG was helping him in that area. 

There was no television, computer, internet, not even a book was present in the room.

It wasn't until the fourth month that he started to feel better somewhat better. 

Yaya came for her monthly check up where she took Hide's weight and took all of her vitals. She then listed off all the things that he was going to start experiencing which included movement. 

Hide as normal, didn't really care about what Yaya told him. 

It wasn't until in the afternoon he remembered Yaya's words when he felt something rub against his stomach. 

It didn't really hurt, more of a discomfort. 

Hide placed his hand there and felt something rub against his palm with more severity, as if placing his hand on his stomach caused the child to become more active. 

Hide would be lying if he said that his heart didn't flutter in adoration in feeling his child move inside of him. 

He continued to rub his stomach, hoping for his child to follow his hand.

He talked to his child, telling him about what his life was life, what he did in school, the food he aet with his family, the places he visited, the music he would listen too. 

Slowly he started to gain more joy in his life. 

He asked Yaya if he could have some items to make something for his child. All he got was yarn and no needles. 

But at least he got a book on how to crochet. 

Next he knew he has little hats, little mittens, and little shoes in assortment of colors for his future baby. 

He didn't know what the gender of his child was going to be, but he wanted to make sure he was prepared no matter what happened. 

* * *

"So Hideyoshi how are you feeling?" asked Yaya as Hide sat on the examination table.

"Well, really bloated and my feet are really swollen."

Yaya nodded her head, "That is normal for someone so late in their pregnancy."

The rest of the check up just continued with Yaya asking other questions and proceeding to take his vitals. 

Hide was on thirty-one weeks and he was ready for the baby to just get out. 

He could barely move, had to pee every other minute, and couldn't even sleep comfortably on the bed anymore. 

Well, it seems that the gods were listening to Hide's complaints, because later that night Hide started to feel a pain originate between his legs. 

He sat up on his bed, but before he could investigate fluid started to leak from down there. 

Before he could process what was happening nurses came into the room and sat him into the wheelchair and wheeled him over to the medical ward.

The next hour was a blur for Hide. A series of moments that were filled with pain, discomfort, and confusion. 

However, once the labor started to happen Hide's self-awareness of the situation he was in was gone.

Yaya would later tell him that he fell unconscious due to the immense pain he was experiencing. 

When Hide did eventually wake up again he was in his room and next to him was a low level crib. 

Hide lifted himself up on elbows and peered over the crib's railings. 

Inside was a wrinkly baby, whose head contained a small whisk of black and lighter colored hair. 

Hide's heart melted at the sight, and he reached his hand toward his child's face, caressing his cheek. 

"Hello Haruki."


End file.
